tokyoghoulfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Karao Saeki
Karao Saeki (冴木 空男, Saeki Karao) is a ghoul who is known for dismembering, then decapitating his victims by only taking their torso. He is currently being investigated by the CCG's Mado and Shimoguchi Squads. He is currently affiliated with Aogiri Tree, and uses a Taxi to move around Tokyo. Appearance Karao is a lanky man with short hair, usually looking gaunt and underfed. He wears a dirty, long-sleeved shirt with buttons. Torso's Makeshift Mask.jpg|Karao's Makeshift Mask. Saeki's mask.png|Karao's Actual Mask. Personality He seems to have a twisted personality, committing acts of violence considered extreme even for a Ghoul and speaking of his "lover" while cradling a headless corpse. His room is usually littered with various knives and scissors, as well as numerous polaroid photographs. The disarray surrounding him further suggests a lack of mental stability. Despite his first impression, Torso seems to be quite careless and easily scared. This becomes evident when he finds himself chased by the CCG and police. Several times during the fight between the Quinx Squad and Serpent he is shown to be hiding but still watching on, evading possible danger. In his interactions with Ayato and Hinami, he shows a rather meek and polite personality. He also expresses strong feelings of loneliness, which he seems to deal with through his desire to collect human corpses as "lovers". Plot Torso Investigation Torso is first glimpsed sitting in his vehicle, observing Shimoguchi as his team investigates the latest crime scene. He is later seen cradling a headless corpse, while surrounded by disarray. During this time, both the Quinx Squad and Shimoguchi's team have begun actively pursuing him. After several months of investigation, Shimoguchi has failed to produce any results and Akira Mado declares that her team will solve the case within a month's time. Investigation eventually reveals him to be a taxi driver, using this to obtain his victims and move the bodies around the city. When Haise Sasaki and Donato Porpora discuss the details of the case, they theorize that he is someone deeply ingrained into human society, but mentally unstable and a "picky eater" that behaves unusually for a Ghoul. Hinami Fueguchi hails his taxi, and delivers a warning to him from "the Tree", presumably meaning Aogiri Tree. They exchange a flash drive, and discuss the rumors surrounding the Quinx that are pursuing him. Chie Hori is revealed to have considerable knowledge about him, having photographed his hunting grounds and obtained several polaroids he left behind. She provides this information to Kuki Urie, advising him that the Ghoul is someone that uses a foreign brand that can only be ordered from specialty stores. Based on this and the location of his hunting grounds, she states she has a suspect in mind. Weeks later, Tooru Mutsuki spots him watching a woman, and rushes to get into the taxi before her. Once inside, the two briefly make conversation about how long he has been a driver. However, he quickly turns on the young Investigator and attacks, tearing open his passenger's shirt. Seeing Mutsuki's scars, he starts getting excited and is surprised when his victim starts fighting back. He realizes his passenger is an Investigator, and responds with a brutal beating. But before he can do more, he notices a motorcycle coming towards them and panics. He speeds away in his taxi, with Urie and Shirazu in pursuit. Realizing his identity as Karao Saeki has been found out, he starts panicking and worries about not having his mask. When a police car tries to pull him over, he uses his kagune to kill them but ends up trapped in a blockade. Karao uses his shirt as an improvised mask, and jumps out to face the police and Investigators waiting for him. He quickly kills the police, but realizes the Investigators are the rumored Quinx. The battle is interrupted by Serpent appearing on the scene. Karao reacts in shock, seeming to recognize the other Ghoul's kagune. During the ensuing battle, he cowers behind several wrecked vehicles and eventually makes his escape. Nutcracker Investigation His home is later raided by Shimoguchi and his team, who discover he has been hoarding the bodies of his victims all over the apartment. The Investigators also discover that he had been recording the conversations that took place in his taxi cab, and turning them over to Aogiri for some unknown reason. Ayato Kirishima ambushed and slaughtered the team, and later meets with Karao to discuss what he will do next. Though frightened of joining Aogiri as one of their soldiers, he realizes that he might be able to use them, while thinking about that kid. Saeki next appears watching Hinami analyze the sounds from various recordings, commenting to Ayato about how amazing she is. He is surprised when Ayato tells him he will be taking part in the mission to guard Big Madam, in order to get used to his new role as a member of Aogiri. Saeki thinks about how lonely he has been, without "that cold body temperature" and again thinks about Mutsuki. Auction On the day of the Auction, Saeki joins Ayato and Hinami on guard duty. He expresses amazement at the events, discovering that humans can be purchased and shocked at the prices some fetch. The sale of a famous actor makes him realize the vast wealth of some Ghouls, compared to what he made driving a taxi in the city. The sight of Mutsuki on stage sends him into hysterics, shaking Ayato and begging to find out how he could participate. He doesn't even seem to consider the record bidding prices, and spirals further into panic as the bidding war continues. When the auction comes under attack, he initially starts to flee the building alongside Hinami.....but catches a glimpse of Nutcracker dragging Mutsuki away through a neighboring hallway. He slips away in the chaos, arriving in time to witness Kanae von Rosewald strike in order to taste his blood. Saeki tackles the other Ghoul, beating him savagely until he is completely out of breath. He expresses relief at having saved Mutsuki, but is surprised when he attempts to run away -- calling out his name, and apologizing for their previous encounter. Relationships Tooru Mutsuki After their initial encounter, Saeki has become obsessed with Mutsuki. He fantasizes about the Quinx member, and experiences loneliness as well as frustration at being unable to fulfill his "desire". This obsession has led him to react in extreme ways, flying into a panic when seeing Mutsuki up for auction and later brutally attacking Kanae for harming him. Hinami Fueguchi The two have worked together for some time, with Hinami coming to pick up the recordings that Saeki took in his taxi. Their interactions are comfortable regardless of his brutality towards women, with her giving him advice about the strong scent in his vehicle. After he joins Aogiri, he views Hinami as an amazing person and admires her unique abilities. Ayato Kirishima Ayato is the one to rescue Saeki from CCG and officially recruit him into Aogiri. Saeki is initially afraid of him, but Ayato's reassurances and kind attitude quickly win him over. As a subordinate, he seems to look up to Ayato and looks to him for guidance. Nishiki Nishio For some unknown reason, Nishiki has been pursuing Torso. Saeki seems to recognize him on sight, and is terrified of the stronger Ghoul. Powers and Abilities Karao is a moderately powerful Ghoul, assigned an "A" ranking by the CCG. *'Rinkaku Kagune': He possesses a kagune with several tentacles, allowing him to attack from a distance. He also possesses a strong healing ability, allowing him to recover almost instantly from his injuries. Torso's Kagune.png|Karao's Kagune. Trivia * He favors the instant camera brand Immortal, a foreign brand that is difficult to obtain. It is noted for its faded colors. * All his victims are women with scars. * His obsession with Tooru Mutsuki heavily mirrors Shuu Tsukiyama's obsession towards Ken Kaneki in the original series. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Ghoul Category:Aogiri Members